David St. John
American | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} David St. John (born 1949) is an American poet. Life St. John was born in Fresno, California. He was educated at California State University, Fresno, where he studied with poet Philip Levine, and at the University of Iowa, where he received an M.F.A. in 1974. He is the author of 9 books of poetry, including Study for the World's Body: New and selected poems (1994), No Heaven (1985), and Hush (1976), plus a volume of essays, interviews, and reviews entitled Where the Angels Come Toward Us. He published The Face: A novella in verse in 2004. His work has been published in many literary magazines, including The New Yorker, The Paris Review, Poetry, American Poetry Review, Antaeus, Harper's, and The New Republic, and has been widely anthologized. St. John has taught creative writing at Oberlin College and Johns Hopkins University. He teaches in the English Department at University of Southern California in Los Angeles, where he serves as Director of The Ph.D. program in literature and creative writing. He is married to poet Anna Journey, and lives in Venice, California. Recognition His awards include the Discover/The Nation prize, the James D. Phelan Prize, the Rome Prize fellowship in literature, and the O.B. Hardison, Jr. Poetry Prize (2001), a career award for teaching and poetic achievement. He has also received several National Endowment for the Arts Fellowships (1976, 1984, 1994) a Guggenheim Fellowship (1994), and a grant from the Ingram Merrill Foundation. Publications Poetry * Hush. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1976. * The Shore. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1980. * No Heaven. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1985. * Terraces of Rain: An Italian sketchbook: Poems (illustrated by Antoine Predock). Santa Fe, NM: Recursos Press, 1991. * Study For The World's Body: New and selected poems. New York: Harper Perennial, 1994. * In the Pines: Lost poems, 1972-1997. Buffalo, NY: White Pine Press, 1999. * The Red Leaves of Night. New York: Harper Flamingo, 1999. * Prism ((with photos by Lance Patigian). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2002. * The Face: A Novella in Verse (2004) *''The Auroras: New poems''. New York: HarperCollins, 2012. *''The Window: Poems, 1998-2012''. Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2014. Limited Editions * The Olive Grove. Syracuse, NY: W.D. Hoffstadt, 1980. * A Folio of Lost Worlds (1981) * The Man in the Yellow Gloves: A poem. Lisbon, IA: Penumbra Press, 1984. * The Orange Piano. Los Angeles: Illuminati, 1987. Novel *''The Face: A novella in verse''. New York: HarperCollins, 2004. Non-fiction * Where the Angels Come Toward Us: Selected essays, reviews, and interviews. Fredonia, NY: White Pine Press, 1995. Collected editions *''Poems and Stories''. Boston: Emerson College, 2005. Edited *John Bowie, Screen Gems: Poems. Syracuse, NY: W.D. Hoffstadt, 1978. *Christoper Merrill, Watch Fire: Poems. Fredonia, NY : White Pine Press, 1994. *Larry Levis, The Selected Levis. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2000. *''Cloud View Poets: An anthology: Master classes with David St. John'' (edited with Morley Clark). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2005. *''American Hybrid: A Norton anthology'' (edited with Cole Swensen). New York: Norton, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David St. John 1949, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 1, 2015. Audio / video *''David St. John Reading''. Aspen, CO: Aspen Writers' Foundation, 1990. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *David St. John profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *David St. John b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *David St. John at YouTube *Poetry.LA's video of David St. John's reading at Red Hen Press/Annenberg Community Beach House poetry series, 8/18/09 ;Books *David St. John at Amazon.com ;About *Cortland Review interview, 1999, by Charles Harper Webb * David St. John interviewed by Jackson Browne, 1999 Category:1949 births Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Rome Prize winners Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:California State University, Fresno alumni Category:American academics